G☆PC16
is the 16th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 16th part of "Next Generation Arc". In this episode where the group participate the Cherry Blossom Festival to cheer at Hermione and forces her to reveals her feelings to Tybalt. Plot Into the "Borromeo Hot Spring" with the stormy day and a lightning growls and strong rains falling, Juliet looked at Hermione who is still saddened, probably due these incidents with Juliet's critical state and thus being denied by their friends because her immature and egocentric attitude some days ago, she lay in her futon bed sadly and playing with a bamboo ball, she rolls it far off then she bring it back to herself and rolls it again, and so forth. In Juliet's thought, Hermione is still sad, she withdraws herself, and stop smiling since. Juliet tries to talk to her to cheer up, she talking about their next school year the Heian High School as they are now the second-grade students and they doing the best to study and being later enrolled into the Nara University School and working together with Romeo and Tybalt. But Hermione did not answer as she continues to playing with a bamboo ball. Juliet proposes to go shopping to see perfumes and jewelry or go to attend beauty contests and the cheerleaders as she loves, but she still did not answer as she continues to playing with a bamboo ball. Juliet sighed and proposes to go into the "Montague Okonomiyaki Shop" to eating with her, but she still did not answer as she continues to playing with a bamboo ball, but said she refuses and wanted to be alone. Juliet replied she did not let Hermione in this sad state as she should to eaten, Hermione said she wanted to be alone but she eaten later. In Juliet's thought, she commented that Hermione is a snobbish and a spoiled brat as she was raised into luxury and carefreeness, she was stubborn, naive and impulsive, sometimes quite immature, but Hermione had good sides, she remains sweet, charismatic, and innocent, she's highly protective and caring. But yet, Juliet had an idea in mind as it is the holidays in April. She proposes to Hermione to go into the Cherry Blossom Festival, all together. She has invited everyone and picnicking, talking together, sing under the cherry blossoms, Hermione can discussed with her friends with confess her feelings with Tybalt. But Hermione gets up from her futon bed suddenly and get angry as she not wanted to talking about her feelings for Tybalt, she yelled that she had nothing to do with him as he is just her childhood friend, Juliet looked with a sad expression while her wolf ears are folded, Hermione grabs Juliet's shrit collar as ordered to stop looked like she will cry and then she should not talk to Tybalt about of her feelings. Juliet replied she should let off some steam, instead of seeing depressed all the time. Hermione's face blushed, she shakes Juliet's head as she was angry and replied that Tybalt is just her childhood friend and not her love interest, Juliet should stop to talking about of Tybalt, otherwise she will rip her wolf ears and tail. Without knowing, Romeo has widened eyes and mouth as he attended this scene between Hermione and Juliet. Hermione noticed Romeo, and she dropped Juliet, as she said that Juliet was pleased now Romeo has hearing this conversation, she claimed that she had nothing to do with Tybalt and he looked a bit like as Romeo. Hermione's stomach is growling noisily, she goes for dinner, Romeo looked at Hermione who goes to the hallaway for dinner. Romeo asks Juliet if had cheer her, Juliet explains that Hermione is just too stubborn to listen, but she proposes to go together into the Cherry Blossom Festival and invited everyone, yet it reacts Hermione and can regain her smile after some days since these incidents. The growling stomach was heard, it's come from Romeo, and then the growling comes from Juliet's stomach, they must to go to for dinner. In the japanese living room (washitsu style) with a garden outside the hall, Hermione, her parents, Romeo, Juliet and Tybalt are around a kotatsu to eaten their plates of Japanese curry. Hermione eaten several spoonfuls of Japanese curry quickly, which surprised her parents. Hermione's mother is surprised that she had found morale and even the appetite, but she looked overjoyed. Hermione has finaly finished to eaten it, she lays her spoon suddenly on the table, she gets up as she said she finished is, and she rushed quickly to her room. Hermione's mother commented she is eager to go into the Cherry Blossom Festival. The next day where the Cherry Blossom Festival begins at Kyoto, Koumori, Rosette, Meg, Jo, Chrno, Sei and Azmaria have knocked the door of the toilets as Hermione stubbornly refuses to come out, Azmaria ordered Hermione to comes out and go to the festival with them, while Juliet comes to joined them and she asked what's the problem with her. Hermione open the door to explained to them, she refuses stubbornly to comes with them and wanted to be alone, Sei replied they will make efforts with she and they do it to cheer her, and the festival is for her. Hermione blushes as she replied if it about between with her and Tybalt, she stubbornly refuses. Chrno tries to blackmail Hermione that if she refuses, he will photograph her inside of the toilets, lock her into the toilets and stay along with mice or even talking to Tybalt about her feelings. Hermione reacts a bit by the blackmailing and comes out of the toilets. She tries to hides into toilets, but Juliet block the door to prevent her. She said that Tybalt waiting her eagerly, and does not want to see her depressed because of these events when Juliet is in critical condition and being denied by themselves, and Hermione must to confess her feelings to think positive. Hermione gasped, then clenched teeth and her face is blushed as she was embarrassed about this, then she turned her head and closes her pink lips. Later when eveyone are gathered by Juliet and the girls and they are at picnics, they warmly welcome Hermione in an attempt to cheer up. Francisco is surrounded by the Kitsunes while Curio is surrounded by the Tanukis and both asked Hermione to playing with them, Hermione remains silent as she shook her head for saying no. Curio hold a Japanese sake bottle as he proposes to Hermione to drink the sake with him, but Hermione had kicked at Curio's crotch as a groin attack and kneeled as he is paralyzed by pain after receiving this blow, Hermione replied she did not drink liquor, and she commented he is stinking the Japanese sake. Tybalt said that Hermione had finally to regain her good mood as she comes into the festival, and it's good to see her happy as before. Hermione gasped and blushed suddenly as she has seen Tybalt, he asked to sit down for picnicking together. Everyone have picnicked together and eaten their bentos while the sakura petals fell and flying in the air, Hermione did not touch her food and left embarrassed as she blushed. She looked where Francisco and Curio who drink their bottle of Japanese sake together and being happy and they hiccuped, then she looked at Antonio asked Regan to open the mouth and she eaten the piece of tamagoyaki, Hermione turned her head to Meg who hugging Jo and caress with her own cheek on Jo's cheek, then with Azmaria who retires the cherry petals from Joshua's hair, and finally where Benvolio and Cordelia kissed together, which embarrassed and blush ever more Hermione as she widened her mouth and eyes. Francisco and Curio are trying to get closer to Juliet who is very embarrassed and panicked, while Romeo ordered to not come near to her as if they will flirting her. Rosette pinches Chrno's cheek. In thought, Hermione wants to flee, she not wanted to interfere in the matters of heart and shows her feelings to Tybalt in front of them. Hermione had seen the Tanuki and thinking she uses it to take her appearance and allows to flee, she take it and asked to to pretend to be herself. Hermione's parents are coming as they are late but they had problems with the Tanukis, Hermione's father apologize for being late and he thinking that she does not get bored without their presences, Hermione said no but she was pleased to coming into the Cherry Blossom Festival. When Tybalt tries to seduce Hermione, it was revealed into the puff of smoke that the Hermione is actually a Tanuki who is disguised as herself. The true Hermione is about to escape from them, while Juliet held her peach skirt and tries to pursue Hermione. She noticed that Juliet tries to pursue her, she yelled to leave her alone as she throw her cutting cards, Juliet dodged these cutting cards. Romeo joined Juliet and tries also to catch Hermione, Romeo is asserted that Hermione was trying to hide her feelings for him that he would to understand from the beginning. Hermione replied she have nothing to do with Tybalt and she is not in love with him, she added they are just childhood friends. In thought, Hermione is asserted that Tybalt has some similarities with Romeo, and he's look alike to him. Some flashbacks from her previous incarnation 400 years ago appears into her mind, where she met Romeo as her former fiancee, then he is severely reprimanded by his father. Hermione saves him, but while Romeo and Hermione are walking, he breaks his engagement with her, confessing that he loves another which saddned her. End of the flashbacks, Juliet jumped over from Hermione and landed in front of her, then she made an headbutt to stopped Hermione. Juliet asks at Hermione to be honest with her about her feelings, and it is for her that Juliet was doing, Hermione refuses stubbornly to show and tries to deny her feelings. Juliet then goes to pretend to seduce Tybalt to forced Hermione to reveal her feelings, which irritate Hermione and tries to attacking Juliet with her ninja blade while she dodged from the blade blows, she had knocked Romeo to prevent him to learned about her feelings for Tybalt. Hermione grabs her shirt collar and threatened her with a blade, she said that nobody comes near to Tybalt, and those who harm him, she would not hesitate to kill them to protect him. Unknowingly, behind Juliet, she has secretly register with her Summoning Smartphone about Hermione's feelings for Tybalt, she smiles as she thinking that Hermione had finally reveal her feelings towards him, Hermione's face is blushed intensely as she replied that she should not laugh at her, it's just that she was afraid to reveal feelings in front of everyone and mainly Tybalt, Hermione is very distant Tybalt looked very much like Romeo as he was his half older brother. For 10 years she had taken care of him when his mother died so she witnessed, some cruel bullies have bullied him because he was an Hanyō, she has protect him from them since she practices kendo. Hermione asked why Juliet should interfere in her cases, she tries to deny her feelings again, it's just her childhood friend. Juliet had finished to secretly register Hermione's feelings with her Summoning Smartphone. In her thoughts, Juliet thinking that Hermione had always deny her feelings for Tybalt. Juliet said that Hermione finally found her smile, after these incidents for some days, but she was not pleased that Hermione had knocked Romeo because she was afraid to shows her feelings in front of him, it is not a shame to show these feelings to someone. Romeo had regained consciousness but still felt the pain from the blow done by Hermione. The friends and Koumori are coming towards Juliet, Hermione and the unconscious Romeo, Rosette and Chrno are riding on Seiryu's back, while Meg and Sei are riding on Kirin's back. Meg asked if Juliet had managed to stop Hermione, Juliet intended to reveal her feelings for Tybalt, but she has been interrupted by Hermione by hitting her as she does not want to talk about it. Suddenly, Leontes appears as he yelled he will get revenge and pay for what Juliet had amputated his right arm, he showed his new arm that is organic, which shocked everyone, Leontes' organic arm has two blue eyes on his hand and a big mouth under his palm, Hermione very disgusted to see this demonic arm, he has creates a seal from his hand palm to harvest the Mugen Furyoku to created an amulet paper, and then send it to form an Ayakashi who looke like an Tanuki, the rest of the Mugen Furyoku is bring to the Dragon's Gate, in order to break one of the 30 Pentagram seals, and it is now 29 Pentagram seals after one of them is broken from the Dragon's Gate. Juliet drawing the pentagram on her Summoning Smartphone's screen, while the seal appears on the surface of her Summoning Smartphone and another seal appears under Hermione and becoming Suzaku: The Shikigami of Summer. Suzaku asked at Leontes where is respect for the Cherry Blossom Festival for him, Leontes does not care about that, what interested is released Orochi from the Dragon's Gate to retake control of Neo-Verona. The girls showed their Spiritual Paintbrushes and thus their main weapons, Juliet will not allow to let him do and ruined the Cherry Blossom Festival, Rosette must to protected them and also these sakura trees, Meg said that the place where they enjoy this season for picnic, talk, sing under the cherry blossoms. They used the Spiritual Paintbrushes to transformed into the Onmyouji-Precure. Leontes ordered his Ayakashi to attacking them, they dodged from the claws. Then they used their punches synchronically on its head, it was projected on the ground but it gets up. Cure Tsukiyomi raises her Yata Mirror to summoned the christian cross-like icicles to injured the Ayakashi, while Sei and Cure Susanoo who riding on Kirin's back as she rushed towards the Ayakashi, she slashed it with her Kusanagi Sword, and Cure Amaterasu used her Magatama Jewel to transformed it into floating rings which allows her to floating in the air, she rushed towards the Ayakashi and slashing it with her claws, then Koumori transformed into a katana which allowed Amaterasu to attacking it again, then she give the katana to Romeo. He fought against his father Leontes with Koumori as a katana while he attacking him with his organic arm. Behind the tree, there are Francisco in his Kitsune form and Curio in his Tanuki form, they attended this battle scene between the Onmyouji-Precures and the Ayakashi. When the Ayakashi who took Kirin's appearance, it rushed towards Susanoo and Sei who are riding on Kirin, they dodged from the Ayakashi, it banged on the tree where Francisco and Curio are behind of the tree which scared them, they are trying to run away while the Ayakashi pursued them and launched blasts. Suzaku had rescued Francisco and Curio from the Ayakashi and flying into the sky, she asked why they are doing here as it was dangerous. Curio thinking they are useless as burdens and stand idly, they called these Kitsunes and the Tanukis for attacking this Ayakashi which surprised Amaterasu as these Kitsune used the fire and the Tanuki have transformed into the same Ayakashi with the Kirin form for attacking it, she noticed Francisco and Curio who are riding on Suzaku's back while Curio has given a helping hand and made a wink, Amaterasu smiles. . Major Events * Hermione would rather to deny her feelings for Tybalt while Juliet tries to forced her to shows her feelings in order to cheers her. * Cure Sakuya appears in the first time and used her sub-attack "Floral Bullet". Trivia * Into one of the Nekketsu category, Juliet is described as an honest woman, kind, helpful, faithful with her companions and friends, innocent and sometimes very naive, she remains smart and pay attention to her feelings for Romeo. Although, the main male heros are maybe the most powerful, they are impulsive and naive, and they will always be very shy with the female because when a girl approaches them, she is often very embarrassed and panicked, some are more likely to lend are not careful. This is the same case with Hermione in her relationship with Tybalt. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Tanuki is inspired by the Japanese raccoon dog and also sometimes confused with the badger, which the Japanese ascribe magical powers. Master of disguises, he is deemed able to change shape at will. The tanuki are often depicted wearing a straw hat and a bottle of sake. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Cure Sakuya Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Joshua Christopher * Tybalt * Benvolio de Frescobaldi * Cordelia * Francisco * Curio * Antonio * Regan * Hermione's father * Hermione's mother Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Story Arcs Category:Next Generation Arc